


A Wonderful Time

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cybersex, Other, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Sexting, Trollian, not sure whether to tag pale het rom as f/m or gen so i just chose other, or the pale equivalent anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Gamzee try to pale cyber. There are mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slushiebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushiebrain/gifts).



> Prompt: Two recovering addicts have a wonderful time. 
> 
> A little bare bones prompt, sevenpairofsocks. Let's just hope that you'll like what you ended up getting ;).

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 19:12 --

TG: heyyyy ;)

TC: WhAt Is Up My FiNe AsS pAlE sIsTeR, tHaT hAs YoU tHrOwInG ArOuNd ThE wInKy FaCe On GrEeTiNg

TC: HaVe YoU pArTaKeN iN tHe MoSt WiCkEd Of ElIxIrS, tHaT aIn'T fAyGo?

TC: :o(

TG: nonono

TG: i was just bein flirty!!

TG: cuz ur MY fine ass pale bro

TG: and what a fine ass it is

TG: pale wise

TG: uuuuugh

TG: im p sucky at htish

TG: *this

TC: ThIs?

TG: bein flirty

TG: pale flirty

TG: im p dang good at bein human flirty

TG: (and acidentaly pitch flirty but thatsa feelzjam for another time)

TC: SiStEr YoU DoN't GoTtA bE pAlE fLiRtY wItH mE

TC: yOu AlReAdY gOt Me :o)

TG: awwww

TG: c this is the kinda heartwarming bullshit im talkin about

TG: i wanna make u feel all warm in the heart with my romantical wordz 2

TC: YoU mAkE mY pUmPbIsCuIt FeEl WaRm JuSt By ExIsTiNg

TC: YoU'rE a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe

TC: LiKe ShIt KaRkAt ReAlLy KnEw WhAt He WaS dOiNg WhEn He MaDe YoU <>

TG: AAAH THIS

TG: THIS IS THE SHIT IM TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!

TG: ur so fuckin romantic babe i just wish i could be that romantic 4 u 

TC: wElL tHeN aLl YoU hAvE tO dO iS tAlK aT mE, pAlE sIsTeR

TC: yOuR dIaMoNdS wIlL sHoW tHrOuGh YoUr WoRdS eVeNtUaLlY

TG: u r just on a constant roll babe

TG: this is the shit i love about u

TG: well some of the shit

TG: there is a lot of shit to love about you

TC: :o)

TG: u have a lot of shit

TG: SHIT

TG: i think iwas actually getting it there and i blew it!!!

TC: nAw SiStEr, ThAt WaS gOoD!

TG: k

TG: um

TG: ummmmm

TC: jUsT sAy ShIt ThAt YoU lIkE aBoUt mE, sIsTeR, yOu CaN dO iT

TG: but theres so much shit i like about u!

TG: as previouosly stated

TG: *previously

TG: its haaaaaaaard just picking 1

TC: wElL tHeN

TC: hOw AbOuT yOu SaY sHiT yOu'D dO tO mE iF yOu WeRe HeRe InStEaD 

TC: ;o)

TG: iwnjowfi

TG: hoooooly shit

TG: u r good at this

TG: i am a mere dicsipiple at the feet of a master

TG: *disciple

TC: ThIs Is A pEsTeRlOg, DeArEsT pAlE sIsTeR

TC: yOu CaN bE mY mAsTeR hErE

TG: lbiuegbiupjijnergrw

TG: UM 

TG: U R LIKE ***RLLY*** GOOD AT THIS

TC: dO yOu WaNt Me To Be At YoUr MoThErFuCkInG fEeT aS wElL? 

TC: mY hEaD wItHiN pErFeCt PetTiNg DiStAnCe FoR yOuR SoFt As FuCk MiRaCuLoUs HaNdS

TC: mY HoRnS bEgGiNg To Be StRoKeD

TG: fffff

TG: u r FREAKY gamzee

TG: and

TG: i rlly like it

TC: :o)

TG: i think

TG: id rather have u nice and cozy in my lap

TC: :oD

TG: ur bony ass weighs like nothing so its okay even tho ur like 8 ft tall

TG: speaking of witch we should jam abt that

TG: u weighing about as much as a handful of grapes that is

TG: *which

TG: but

TG: that can wait 4 tommorrow

TG: for now i want you to snuggle up in my lap

TC: hElL yEaH i CaN dO tHaT, mAsTeR

TG: fukc

TG: call me master again

TC: mAsTeR

TG: im gonna take such good care of u bby

TG: *puts a hand on ur throat all gentle like*

TC: iM pUrRiNg

TG: haha wow that was fast

TG: not making fun of u i rlly like that

TG: i can soothe like a motherfucker

TC: HeLl YeAh YoU cAn

TG: now im pepperin your pretty maked up face all over with my kisses

TG: MWAH

TC: HaHa CaReFuL sIsTeR yOu'Re GoNnA sMuDgE mY rIgHtEoUs FaCe PaInT

TG: wouldnt want that

TG: i move my pale as sugar kisses of love and devotion lower

TG: ;))))

TC: hOnK

TG: like

TG: to ur NECK

TC: yEaH i GoT iT

TG: okay good

TG: was afraid that was gonna sound like

TG: nvm

TC: ?

TG: my hand moves to your back

TG: and i rake my blunt ass little human nails down ur back

TG: someone deserves a good scratch :)

TC: sHiT yEaH i LoVe It WhEn YoU dO tHaT

TG: ive noticed <><><>

TG: time for my other hand lovnigly named left to enter the stage

TG: *fuck it

TG: left creeps up ur back and into ur hair

TG: its still p smooth from when i brushed it yesterday

TG: remember that bby

TC: yEaH

TC: tHaT wAs So GoOd

TC: YoU wErE sO gEnTlE

TG: like i am now

TG: i always gotta be gentle w u hon

TG: ur precious merchandise

TC: <>

TG: im scratchin ur scalp

TG: can u imagine it

TG: can u remember that feelin

TC: yEaH

TG: yeah master ;P

TC: yEaH mAsTeR

TG: u

TG: r soooooo good

TG: i love u

TG: like omg

TG: i love love love u

TG: no one has ever felt so pale 4 any1 as i do 4 u

TG: that is a stone cold FACT 

TC: hOnK

TG: i honk u 2 bby

TC: dO yOu ThInK 

TG: ?

TC: tHaT mAyBe OnE oF yOuR hAnDs CoUlD bE gEtTiNg At ThInGs ThAt AiN't ScRaTcHiNg

TC: iF yOu KnOw WhAt I mEaN

TG: 

TG: im afraid i dont know what ur talking about hon

TC: wHaT

TG: i think u should maybe ask me 4 what u want

TG: and call me master while u do it

TG: and say pretty pretty please 

TC: hOnK

TC: pAlE sIsTeR

TC: rOxY

TC: mAsTeR

TG: dingdingding!

TG: give the troll a prize!

TC: pLeAsE pAp Me

TG: please what pap you?

TC: PrEeTy PrEeTy PlEaSe PaP mE, mAsTeR

TG: well

TG: if u put it like that

TG: here comes ur prize

TG: but first

TC: :o(!

TG: just this one thing first

TG: i think i should slip into something a bit more cuddly first

TG: to rlly put the cherry on top of this whole thing

TG: *tg gently puts tc on her chair and then walks away for v short moment 2 get dressed*

TG: *she turns her back on tc all trustingly like she believes deep down that he isnt going to maul her the second her guard is down*

TC: *tC lOvEs ThIs AbOuT tG*

TG: *blows tc a kiss*

TG: okay

TG: i put on my robe and wizard hat

TC: 

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 19:28 --

TG: pfffthahahaha

TG: gamzee

TG: gamzee omg

TG: im sorry but i couldnt resist 

TG: come back and ill pap u for cyber realz

TG: k that was totes worth it but ive got a feeling i oughta come over 2 ur place and pap u on the face for irl realz right now

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 19:33 --

TC: PONWGPNWEHONK

TG: k one supes sorry moirail with the most calming palm of a lifetime comin right up!

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 19:33 --

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a meme loving fuck.


End file.
